


Of Love & War

by glorynessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Hogwarts, Love, Love Letters, Multi, War, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorynessa/pseuds/glorynessa
Summary: Loving & living at Hogwarts.Clary Fray, a young, stubborn & ambitious Ravenclaw student figures out what's right from wrong. It starts off in their 4th year at Hogwarts.





	Of Love & War

CHAPTER ONE: Got a secret, can you keep it?

It was noon and everyone sat in the Great Hall to grab some lunch before we would head back to classes again. I was sat next Luna Lovegood. We became dorm mates in our first year. I wouldn't consider her my best friend, but she definitely is a friend. My best friend is Hermione Granger, a smart, thickheaded Gryffindor Student. I'm Clary. Clary Fairchild. People say I have a bad temper. I'm kind of short for my age. Pretty much everyone is taller than I am. But enough of that. It's been four years since I arrived at Hogwarts and became friends with Hermione. Four of the best years of my life. Before I got my letter, I knew what was going to happen. My Mom was a witch herself. Due unfortunate circumstances she passed away. She was killed with the avada kedavra curse to be exact. Bellatrix Lestrange did it. Ever since, I spent my life at my Stepdads Luke's place. Hogwarts really brought me on other thoughts, even though I still get upset sometimes. But who wouldn't? Enough of myself. You're going to learn alot more about me soon. 

Luna & I were almost done finishing our lunch as I found myself looking at Simon Lewis. Again. I've been crushing on him since last year. He was new. Tall. Brown, messy hair. Nice teeth. Brown eyes. An absolute meal. Hermione knew how I felt about him. "Clary? Are you ... Here? Oohhh I think youre gone.", Luna said softly, looking at me as I kept watching Simon. He was talking to Ginny Weasley. A third year Gryffindor. "Hmm? What?", I turned my head and looked at her confused. "I see, I just interrupted you." - "No, no. It's fine. What's up?" - "It's alright. You should go talk to him.", she nodded, still looking at me with soft eyes. "W-What do you mean?", I got a little nervous because I didn't tell her in the first place. "Simon Lewis. Ask him out. For the Yule ball maybe." - "No. No, it's all good. He probably asks Ginny. I'm not going anyway." I sighed softly and finished up what's on my plate. "I have a meeting with Hermione. I see you in class, okay? Alright. Bye!", I moved up and grabbed my bag with books, walking off quickly, still hearing our headboy Magnus Bane asking if I was alright. I just kept walking, not hearing Luna's response anymore. I pursed my lips and sat down in the library, Madame Pince greeting me nicely. I was a familiar face to her. Reading one book after the other. I was pretty much inhaling the books. Reading was always a passion of mine. Reading, sketching, drawing, painting. It was my escape. It made my heart happy. I put my bag on the table and took out a few sheets of paper along with my already prepared notes. "Sorry! Ron just wouldn't stop talking! Ugh.", Hermione stormed in, sighing and putting her bag next to mine. I smiled at her softly: "Don't worry, I just arrived as well." Hermione sat down and looked at me. "Still heartbroken?" - "Heartbroken? Bit much, isn't it?", I smiled weakly. "Let's just do our homework and then head to class. I don't want to be late for Snape's class. Not again." Hermione kept looking at me, smiling softly then and nodding. I narrowed my brows, opening my mouth, wanting to ask her something, but Hermione was quicker. "He doesn't fancy Ginny. And he hasn't asked her for the ball either.", she smiled at me. I just nodded, smiling to myself. It felt like a weight fell off my chest. Not too long after, we walked down to the dungeon to attend our last class for the day. "Move, mudblood." Draco Malfoy, a spoiled, rich Slytherin hissed and pushed passed Hermione. "Watch where you walk, Malfoy-", I started, widening my eyes slightly then. "Ms. Fairchild. I don't think your house wants to lose more points, am I right?", a deep voice appeared. I slowly turned around and looked up, starring into Snape's face . He truly was intimidating. The dark, chin long hair, the pale skin. His hooked nose. His cape. Very bat like. "Sorry, Sir...", I muttered as he walked inside. We followed him and sat down, immediately taking out our books, parchment & quill. "Thanks..", Hermione whispered as she cleared her throat. "Welcome..", I coughed slightly, smiling. 

Snape's classes were always the most painful ones. Randomly getting house points taken away, false accusations and whatsoever. He hated me. I don't know what for, but he did. Even though I am sure he hated everyone but his Slytherins. "Page 254. Ms. Fairchild." I looked up and gulped, immediately turning my page over. We were supposed to brew a Felix Felicis, liquid luck. Something only very good potion masters and students were able to do. Usually sixth grader work. Hermione and I started off. I couldn't help but look at Simon every now and then. He was working with Seamus Finnigan. A very clumsy boy who had a talent for blowing things up. "Hey!", i frowned and complained as somebody threw a paper ball against my head. Draco and his minions started laughing. Crabbe and Goyle, as he calls them, were pretty much Neanderthals. Even though I am sure that would be an insult towards Neanderthals. His other friends Blaise Zabini and Jace Herondale were smarter than that. Blaise was a flirt. Brown skin, tall, short hair. He went out with so many girls before, a true heartbreaker. And Jace Herondale. Blonde, blue eyes, tall guy, smart. Even after four years, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he just wanted to be under Malfoy's protection? Maybe he was scared to approach others? No idea. Like every other time, Snape didn't say anything. I sighed and turned back to our potion. After hours we walked out. Hermione went to her dorm to study some more. I decided to take a walk around the lake before doing the last bits of my homework. 

It was slowly getting dark and I decided to sit down under a tree for just a few minutes. Taking everything in. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds. There he was. His hair so beautiful. Those eyes... the lips. "May I sit down?" - "Yes. Yes, you may. Of course." I smiled to myself, my eyes still closed as I saw Simon sitting down closely next to me. I kept smiling like an idiot. The wind was blowing through our hair, the moon shining down on us as the merpeople started singing. I slowly rested my head against his shoulder. He smelled so good. "God. I have been dreaming of this for so long...", I sighed dreamily.

"Uhm. Clary? Are you okay? Claaaaryyy." I opened my eyes quickly, blushing a deep red. "Oh-Oh my. Alec, I'm- I am so sorry. Oh god. Please don't tell anybody." I starred into Alec Lightwood's face, completely shook and embarrassed. Alec was the headboy of Hufflepuff and Magnus Bane's boyfriend. Always taking care of everyone. He was like a big brother to me. "Magnus sent me. Told me you were a little out of mind earlier.", he smiled some, looking at me. "A little, I guess. I mean..", I shrugged and looked at the water. " - "I know exactly how you feel. I've been there, you know." Alec chuckled softly, looking at the water as well, the stars being reflected on it as they lit up the whole area. I let out a soft sigh, not knowing what to reply. I knew it was stupid to be upset over this. I knew there were other things to worry about. The Triwizard Tournament. Preparing for my OWL'S next year. The yuleball. Passing this year. So much. And I decide to fall in love head over heels. "Look. Give it time. Wait for your luck. Or make it happen. You need to push yourself to do great things. Otherwise you will never know whether it could've been a success or not." A howl resounded from the dark forest. "I asked out Magnus two years ago. It was incredibly nerve wrecking. But look at us now. Sometimes you need to dare yourself to do great things, Clary. It'll be worth it. And hey. Magnus and I will always have your back. I am sure your other friends too. Don't worry too much. Live your life to the fullest." He smiled and got up again, stretching his back and looking down at me then. "It's getting late. Don't stay out for much longer, okay? Goodnight." I smiled a little more and rested the back of my head against the tree. He was right. He always was.


End file.
